There are numerous instances where it is desirable to measure physical characteristics of substances without the necessity of actual physical contact between measuring means and the substance. One example of a non-contact measuring means will be disclosed herein where a radiation type gage is used to provide a continuous indication of the diameter of a moving wire or rod. Physical contact with the rod may be proscribed because of temperature of the rod or because contact would damage the surface or interfere with the desired rod movement.